MalFunction
Room Description: Uniquenesses are just another thing for us to make fun of. In The Beginning In the beginning, there was Malachi. He was popular, 14 year-old hotshot from Scribbles that was about as awesome as it got. He was a huge hit with the ladies, role models for the men, and overall just a really cool guy. Back in that time, admins granted moderators rooms not if the moderators wanted them, but if the admins thought it fitted. A thread was made asking which moderator should get the next room, and Malachi was voted beyond all others by a landslide. So he went off and made an amazing room. MalFunction. MalFunction was the type of room that was new but not quiet. Regulars from Scirbbles that were all for Malachi went with him to this new room and made it a pretty cool place right off-the-bat. Users like DragonFlame, charredmonkeys, aenh and others were starting to hang out there more and more. Then We Can't Remember What Happened... Sorry, but the rest of MalFunction's history has been lost forever. Clouded by thoughts too intense for us to compensate for, we must strive forward through thick and thin just to keep it going. Those who remember what had once become of MalFunction have either long since left or have been lost to darkness. The Current Owner After the_squall had been on and off on ruling the manor of MalFunction for a long time, a young hermit by the name of Jon, or nicknamed braves055, came out of the forest. Though he did not speak for a long time, Jon eventually worked his way into a social society. Starting as a young badgesmith, "Braves," worked his way up in the manor. From blacksmith, he became a bartender of the manor. While working at Club MalF, "Braves" learned the essential skills it took to running a business, and many of the skills he would require to rule the manor. "Braves" eventually was called up by one of the kingdoms wise men, Ze Shadow, who asked him to become a hitman for the kings. Ze Shadow dubbed him a "Moderator." However, when trouble makers came to the manor braves had much trouble completing any hits, although he eventually got over his fear. Kind of. While noticing that Lord the_squall was absent upon duties outside of the kingdom, "Braves" stood within the castle of the Lord. Although he requested many times to be placed as the Lord of Manor MalFunction. the_squall often denied his request, which filled ex-hermit Braves with a great rage. One day, the brave Jon challenged Lord Cody to a duel. Jon pulled out his light saber, as did Lord Cody. Both were great master Jedi, but in the end, Jon summoned a giant pile of badges, and crushed Lord Cody. By stealing his secret R belt buckle, "Braves" had officially become the Lord of Manor MalFunction. Citizens were delighted, but demanded that ex-Lord squall still be aloud to stay within the Manor walls. Lord braves was more than happy to allow ex-Lord squall to stay in the Manor. Though the manor still remains a hostile place, it has become much better in the recent years following the new Lord Braves. Burrito was also dubbed the scribe of the manor, and forced to write out the complete history of the room. Change has come! Braves has fallen and a new champion arises! This poor blokes name? Maginmaniac7! All bow before this man and tick him off to no end! Braves has reclaimed his throne and overthrown the Magin! The people of MalFunction are confused by such rapid changes.... Braves rules with an iron fist but a heart of gold <3 Regulars Room regulars come and go. Some users stay with the room they started in, some move on as time goes by. It's always difficult to label someone as a 'regular'. What really defines a regular? How long and how often must they return to a room before they are marked as one? The real answer is, a regular of MalFunction is defined by the current regulars. Old Regulars: : In other words, at one time you stalked MalF like some of us stalk FtD or DM1. Creepily. However, you have a life now and can no longer claim a spot in the Current Regulars space. I don't know whether or not this is a good thing. yumdubaby Kokarosh Looper Xdeadly_desiresX bookboy44 LazloZania ChoiceUnintended Taimat396 Allieee Concretefish KingAw3some Quickpaw Tehpwnsauce liltripxox TeK94 mpchick2424 RetroTV Malakess SCUBBYxREBORN Pineapplemonkey CyanLink Ringer Melchida looming_darkness charredmonkeys 75thR OmniTrash jenny7332 3fed Slowandpainful Watch_In_Awe Shellhead th3k3t Dossage PoodleLucy ToEnergize Garozerg aenh HappyAlcoholic Shischkabob GD_FierceDiety1 Scruffums Lost_Symphonies noogai3 Nymphetamine TheFeedback Ritz_Cracka24 ThomasC xXZombieSlayerXx A_Smiler gimsily Zigon a10webb AA91 BryanKay Sk8rboi brandenzard Flooded MachuPichu noogai3 MrOwn ProphetOfWhy SarahH2012 sgtd34d owain182 (Noob of the Year '10) Sesspool Penderz Piastol Garozerg Semi-Regulars: : People that are either here all the time and don't talk. Or people that are here sometimes and don't shut up. HelloLion mage1483 mayrakis Carrolltwin Castigate Leftconsin uncreative_ jerry2112 Current Regulars: Your life is over. When your favorite before you could favorite a favorite room was MalF. Maybe you can escape if you just made the list. Some of us, real life is truly over. Must you be banned to get off? Never a good sign. Ayuamarcan-The one who's secretly a Dalek Ace_Blue- The one that has years of experience Aphrodite_Taurus: The one who is always on an alt, and wishes that DeaDGoD was straight. braves055 - The one that tries to be as sexy as burrito but it's just not possible. brave_burrito: The one born out of love between a former room owner and a taco. burrito - The one that is a long time reg, recently modded. Comes on to be cool fairly often but he's getting a life and it breaks our hearts. :( (Edit; Lives are for chumps, big B is back baby.)? DeaDGoD - The one that stops in for 10 minute intervals while in the break room. GHzSacred - The one who lives like 5 creeper minutes from Jamie. Gryljams- The one who everyone loves. Iman00b8- The one who will forever be a Protege. Jamiewolfycook- The one who's name is always misread. The Jester of MalFunction. Someone accidentally made him a mod room owner. Jiante- The one that forgot his original password and had to go create a new account and have his old account banned. M4YH3MR0CKS - The one who seems to eat, sleep, and breath YouTube music videos. manstrong - The one who didn't realize his chat wasn't working for six months. Reyali - The one, single, most awesome person ever. T6salt - The one who is very salty if you.... lick him. Rising up, back on the street...... the_squall- The one who flirts with everyone in the room. Tomatoman- The one who will always be a rookie and has forever left us. xColdDreamz - The one that is the super nice person that everyone loves. xHaseox - The one that is a failed troll.. Old Room Moderators: : You failed us. You burned us. You pillaged and raped us. Mal. Well, come back and visit. Marh. Well, did you ever really come? Dragonflame. You are here longer than most of the regulars. Luckily you get called out. squall needs a place here now. Seeing as he left. Well, you needed a break, well you got a break. We're broken...uniquenesses ;( Malachi Marh Dragonflame997 the_squall Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners